1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a realtime generating system for generating high quality printed multifont and multiresolution Chinese characters.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Chinese character pattern generation in a personal computer system is becoming more and more important for realtime Chinese information processing. The current approaches to the generation of Chinese character patterns in personal computers have many drawbacks. The ordinary Chinese character generating card in a personal computer system uses a "dot matrix" method. Since the dot matrix necessitates very large storage space in the computer, this method can only generate a single resolution and single style Chinese character. Some Chinese character generating systems use the "B-spline" method instead of the entire dot matrix. Such systems require a much smaller storage space and can generate multifont Chinese characters with multiresolutions. However, the Chinese character pattern is generated by means of a mathematical equation, which limits the ability to form a good looking Chinese character pattern. Moreover, the control points for a character must be chosen manually. Therefore, the quality of the Chinese characters generated thereby is rather difficult to control and the resultant appearance of a character isn't smooth. Furthermore, it cannot generate some of the Chinese character styles, such as the normal style, the running style, and the official style (clerical style), etc. According to the present invention, the aforesaid drawbacks are eliminated by means of a simple hardware circuit, in which high-quality Chinese multifont multiresolution characters multiresolution can be generated in realtime. The present invention is particularly useful for PC systems.